Fate: Extraterrestrial
by Hellifrit
Summary: Still bored after giving a set of Class Card to various other individuals in another timeline, he decided to visit yet another one. This time the victi-I mean winner is Rito Yuuki(or Yuuki Rito) another timeline visited, another victim made, another timeline fucked.(Rated T for now) (Heaven's Feel route) *Story completely remade*
1. Re:Card collection

Alright, let's give this one more shot everyone. Here goes!

*Disclaimer*

I do not own To-Love-Ru and Fate/Stay Night. They belong to their respective owners.

With that, let's begin the story.

* * *

Among the bustling festive streets of a small town named Sainan, a young boy with golden brown eyes and orange-brown hair was being dragged by his little sister, who has a similar appearance to her brother. The boy looked exhausted due to being dragged around for the whole festival.

"Mikan! I can't keep up with you running like this!" The young boy cried out.

His pleas fell on deaf ears as she continues to pull her brother. He couldn't blame her really, being one of the few rare occasion where they get to go out without their parents unable to come back from work. Though he did wonder how he has not collapse yet after running for about half an hour. Reaching the store that his little sister wants to visit, he waits for his sister patiently as she was choosing which item she wants. Glancing around, he noticed a blue tent with a sign on top of the entrance.

' _Hm? Throne of Heroes? What an odd name for a festive store. Maybe I should check it out since Mikan's taking her time.'_

The boy looked back to his sister and noted she's still choosing. Trusting that she will be safe for now, he walked into the store. Inside the store, it was rather dark and the only source of light is the table chandelier on the desk. Behind the desk sits an old man with a black coat.

"Welcome to Throne of Heroes, the place where kids like you can be a hero." The man said. "May I know your name boy?"

"Rito Yuuki."

"I see... Well since you're the very first customer for I'll let you become a hero free of charge!"

Free of charge?! Sign him up! "Really?! What do I do to become a hero? Tell me, tell me!"

"Well kid before we start, let me ask you a question. What is a hero and what do they do?"

Rito placed his hand on his chin, pondering how to answer the question. It didn't take long for him to reach his answer since he tends to admire many kinds of heroes.

"A hero is someone who saves and help everyone. A hero is someone we admire and honor."

The old man laughed immediately, which offended Rito. He pouts at him but due to Rito being young, it looks adorable.

"Relax kid, I mean no offense," the old man waved his hand. "Well, you are right," he continued. "That's the general idea of a hero but..."

"But?"

"But even heroes are humans. They make mistakes, they commit some sinful acts, some are not honorable, and last but not least, they can't save everyone."

"If they can't save everyone then at least they can save the ones he loves."

A smile crept up to the old man's lips as he took out a deck of cards under his desk and placed it on the table.

Each card is bronze in color and has different pictures printed on it. Rito got confused and looked at the old man. The old man simply gestured him to pick one of them and he complied silently.

The first card he picked depicts a Knight with what looks like a claymore, drawn and ready.

"Ah, that my child is the Saber class. Knight of the Swords and Heroic Spirit of the Sword. A jack-of-all-trades warrior. Agile and powerful in close quarters. They are extremely adept at swordsmanship."

"So they are the knights from the movies?"

The old man nodded with a frown and bitter smile.

"Some, but not all, unfortunately. Remember kid, Sabers are not the only ones that are great with swords and not all of them are honorable. In fact, one of them is titled the Knight of Treachery."

"Even if they are dishonorable, it is their duty to do everything for the right reason. It is their job to protect those they love even if it means to betray someone."

"I can't agree more, your answer is worth pondering. Is it okay to do wrong for the right reason and vice versa. To be a hero you need to keep this in mind."

Rito stared at the card and he felt as if he was wielding a sword. Cold yet beautiful, heavy and sharp and powerful. Nodding, the boy picked his second card that is next to the where the Saber card was.

The card that he pick this time has a man holding a spear, ready to strike at the moments notice.

"That is the Lancer class, Knight and Heroic Spirits of Lance. Gifted with agility and proficient in hit-and-run tactics as well as ranged melee weapons like lance and spears. Even with all those above for some odd reason, they are extremely unlucky, some go as far as becoming a lightning conductor."

Rito giggled at that statement, "Even if something ridiculous does happen, it won't stop them because they rely on their skills, not luck. Not every battle is determined by luck and skill is all they need. Nothing is set in stone if you work hard enough to perfect your skills."

"Well said. You're smart for a kid of your age by the way."

Rito tilted his head in confusion but decided to shrug it off. He just said what he felt was right after all.

Rito looked at the Lancer card with concentration and he felt it. Long, thin and sturdy with a sharp tip that pierces even the worst situations. Decided to continue his card picking, he draws out a card which a man has his bow and arrow drawn, looking upwards as if an imaginary target is there.

"That is Archer class. Knight and Heroes that disposes their target with their excellent archery. Too bad they are usually very independent and many times were loners."

Rito looked at the card with a sad face, "They must be very lonely. To hunt their prey by concealing themselves, hiding from eyes of everyone. Never understood nor honored."

This time the old man did not give his comment, simply smiled at him. Rito observed the card again, feeling the presence of the weapon that represents the class. A bow that is made of wood, strong and resilient. An arrow that is thin and sharp, swift like the wind and strong like the storm. Noticing the boy was staring at the card slightly longer than usual, the old man cough to bring Rito's attention back. Without hesitation, Rito quickly draws the fourth card. An image of a rider on his chariot preparing to ride after his enemy.

"The Rider class, mounted Knights and Heroic Spirit of the Mount. Riding fearlessly into battle with mounts that are so great that one is unable to picture them without thinking about their mounts."

"Basically they go into battle with a horse right?"

"Pegasus and dragons are included."

Flying horses and dragons included?! "That's so cool!"

"Yes. Unfortunately for them, they are always at the disadvantage because there is not enough space for them to use their mounts."

Rito looks up to the old man with a grin,"Who cares! Give me the challenge and I will conquer it! The prize will be mine!" He said excitedly as he pumped his fist into the air.

"Well, if you're up for the challenge."

Rito can felt his heart pumping. The feeling of riding on a rein to conquer a challenge, the excitement to challenge the unknown is in his mind. Rito picked his next card and looked at it. The card has a cloak old man with a stave and gives off a wise aura.

"My favorite class! The Caster class, the Magus, and Heroes of Magic and Sorcery. They are the ones who are highly adept in magic that is highest in caliber, like me."

"So magic is actually real?! Can you show me your magic please?"

Rito looked at him with gleaming eyes and the old man was fazed a little bit. ' _No no no, don't give in. He's a boy, not a girl,'_ he thought to himself.

"I would if I could, but the problem is that I might unable to come back here since I'm new here."

Rito looks like a puppy that was kicked, "Well that sucks," he said in disappointment. "At least I know magic is real, all I need is to be smart and become as great as them!"

Looking back at the Class Card, he felt something foreign coursing through his body. It is powerful yet dangerous, foreign yet welcoming as it becomes part of him. Proceeding to the next card, revealed a man with skull mask doing a mid-air backflip.

"The Assassin class. Now before you make an assumption, I'm sure you know ninjas like Ryu Hayabusa right? He can be considered as an Assassin hero."

"I see..." Rito mumbled, "...but to take life means they need to understand what is life. They must be been through tough situations where they need to kill to save many. I hate to see people die but if I have to, at least I make it painless for the victim."

"I see you take it really well, the concept of kill to save many is always engraved into them. It is part of their life to draw blood and become the evil figure to save everyone. After all, some heroes were villains for some people."

Rito stared at the card and felt it. Blood. Warmblood that flows on a knife, indicating that a life has been reaped, that a mission has been accomplished to save many. He took a deep breath and proceed to the last card. The moment he looked at it, he became horrified. What was seen can only be described as an abomination, a mad beast.

"W-wh-what? What is this?" He quickly looked at the old man, trying to look away whatever was printed on the card.

The old man made a saddened sigh and looked at Rito.

"That is the Berserker class, heroes who had fallen into their grief, madness or bloodlust. Most of them fall into the category of grief though."

Rito looked at the card sadly, more than when he looked at the Archer card. "They lose into insanity because of losing something precious. I think I might become one too if someone dared to take my sister."

Rito could feel the madness, the bloodlust, and grief. Nothing could describe their sadness perfectly but all Rito can do now was placing down the card on the desk.

"Now then, since I've explained all the classes, which hero do you want to be? Think wisely, this is a life decision."

Rito glance between the cards and the old man and start thinking. After some conflicting thoughts, he nodded and looks at the old man with determination.

"All of them."

The old man got caught surprised, "Wha-"

"I said all of them. I want to be all kinds of hero."

The old man looks at Rito with surprise and then burst into a hysterical laughter.

"Interesting boy! Interesting!" He roared and slowly calmed down. "But unfortunately for you, I can't give all of them at once."

"Eh? Why not? If I become all kinds of hero I can save as many people as I want." He doesn't get it, why was it impossible? Was it because he's not worthy?

"Well, I got a business to run so if I just go ahead and give these," he pointed at the deck, "free of charge how am I going to get profit?"

Rito immediately understood and looked disappointed. "However," the old man turn the deck face down again and took three of the cards. He placed one of them inside a box and gave it to the boy, including the two cards. "I can give you these since you give me good answers."

The boy looked at the card and grinned happily. _'It's Archer and Castor.'_ "How about the box?"

"Oh, that? I've placed a spell that once you're worthy of using it, it will open itself. So go prove yourself okay?"

"Yes! Thank you for everything Ojii-san."

Rito grinned happily and left then the tent. The old man turned around and smiled, his body slowly disintegrate into blue nodes as he slowly moved his existence to another timeline.

"I have high hope for keeping me interested, kid. Today your fate has walked into a new path, Rito Yuuki." He looked at the Class Cards and grinned. "Now then... who's next."

Thus his fate change

No longer the story is about a boy with love trouble

It's about a hero with troubles that will risk everything he has

My name is Rito Yuuki(or Yuuki Rito), current King of Deviluke and apprentice of Shirou Emiya

That day marks the beginning of my life changing experience

* * *

A/N

And done!

Well, this is more or less the new prologue. I'm sure you can tell some difference here and there for the old readers so I hope this will be better. The next chapter will NOT start from the cannon yet so look forward to it.

Anyway, that's all for now.

Good Night.


	2. Re: Another One

*Disclaimer*

I do not own To-Love-Ru and Fate/Stay Night. They belong to their respective owners.

With that, let's begin the story.

* * *

 **[Summer, 2010]**

The nine years old Ayaka placed her cup in the sink and sighed. She failed what her adopted aunt tasked her to do once again, thus using her own blood. While using her aunt's jewel could heal her wounds she wouldn't want to be over-reliant to it, especially if there was a huge repercussion (read: said repercussion involves risking being in debt again).

She looked at the time and decide she needs to go back to sleep. It's a good thing her room was far away enough from the Master's bedroom, else she had to deal with her adopted parent reprimanding her attitude again. Last time she was caught, her punishment was not pleasant at all.

"Sleeping late was bad you know young lady."

Ayaka quickly turned to the voice and for a moment she thought it was her father. She was wrong as an old man with luxurious clothing was sitting on the living room's tatami mat. She gulped and wondered who was he and how he came in unnoticed.

"It's better not to alert your parents, I don't want to deal with two angry Tohsakas and an Emiya. I just want to talk with you right now."

She nodded silently, both to comply what he requested and agreeing what he just said. An angry Tohsaka was tough to calm down, two would be hell on Earth. She went near the old man and sat down opposite to him. "So... who are you Ojii-san?"

"I guess an introduction is in order. I'm Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg, the Magician of Second Magic, most often known as Kaleidoscope."

Ayaka tilted her slightly and cross her arm as she couldn't recall such a name at all. Maybe she did but dismissed it.

"Well, I guess you could say I'm your aunt's teacher at her alma mater."

Ah, now she remembered. Her aunt did mention the name sometimes when Aunt Taiga wasn't around. Although she couldn't understand why she would mention the name full of spite. The old man in front of her was okay in her opinion.

"So what do you want to talk about Ojii-san?" Ayaka asked innocently.

"Well, I want you to help me with something. But there's a question I want to ask you."

"What is it? I'll try to answer."

Zelretch smiled internally, this was going smoothly.

"Do you want to be a hero?"

* * *

"Mikan! Mikan!" Rito ran around frantically, trying to find his missing little sister among the crowd.

The moment he walked out of the tent, he became excited to show his little sister what he got. But after looking around for her for a while he began to worry. He asked the locals about her but all of them said they didn't saw her.

"Mikan!" He shouted once again and coughed as he felt his throat was in pain. With the amount of screaming he did, it's no wonder that his throat would get hurt. Even so, he continued to call out her name.

"Mi- eh?" He spotted a familiar brown hair towering over the crowd, and indeed there she was; being carried as if like a father holding his asleep daughter, only said man was _not_ their father at all.

Rito widened his eyes and run after the man.

"Stop! Where are you taking my sister?!"

The man turned his head and noticed Rito chasing after him. The man cursed under his breath and walked faster. That proved to a bad move as Rito began to sprint, thanks to his continuous activity on football (or soccer). Just when Rito was about to reach him, the man began to run. The kidnapper weaved through the crowd as fast as possible, until Rito decide he had enough.

"Someone stop him! He's trying to take my sister!"

Everyone began to try to stop the man by blocking his path. Among the crowd someone grabbed his shoulder, seemingly asking to hand over Mikan nicely as Rito couldn't hear what he said. At first, all seems well and good as the kidnapper lowered his right hand. That was until he quickly draws out an item.

 ***Bang***

Everyone became stunned as the person who asked for Mikan fall on the ground, pool of blood coming out of him. A scream was heard, and all hell broke loose. Everyone in the vicinity ran to the opposite direction of where the fallen man was. While this happened, Rito, who was shocked, noticed the man used this chance to leave. He broke out of his stupor and continued his chase.

After struggling through the panicking crowd while trying not to lose the assailant, he immediately went for a sprint after him. A car was waiting for the kidnapper right at the exit of the shrine. The man got into the car and ordered the driver to leave. By the time Rito managed to reach there, the car left, leaving him to bite the dust.

The young boy helplessly watched the car slowly moved out of his sight, despair loomed over him as the vehicle it got further away for each second.

"No. No. NO! STOP!" Tears started to flow out of his eyes. His vision became slightly blurry but he continued to chase the car, hoping to catch up to it by some miracle. "Please, not my sister." He stumbled, he felt his legs were burning. Negative emotions began to fill his heart as his hope to save his sister slowly diminished.

Finally, his legs gave up. He fell on the ground and couldn't hear the sound of the vehicle moving.

 _'Please,'_ he prayed in his heart. _'Someone... somebody save her,'_ His heart broke peace by peace. _'Or at least give me the power do it. Didn't that old man give me those cards to be a hero? How am I suppose to be a hero if I can't save my beloved sister? Somebody...'_

 ** _'I can't believe the first thing I woke up is hearing a kid begging for help.'_**

?!

 ** _'I guess I'll forever be the same... so, you want help to save your sister?_ _'_**

"Yes. I want to save her."

 ** _'Well, I can borrow you my power. But it doesn't come for free, kid.'_**

"It's okay, as long as I can save her."

 ** _'Alright then, just make sure you follow my instructions.'_**

Rito picked himself up as he listened to the instructions of the echoing voice in his head. He slipped his hand into his pocket and took out the 'Archer' card he received from the old man. He placed the card at his heart as he felt it beats harder in anticipation, he composed his heart as a new resolve was made.

"Class Card, Archer. **Install**."

* * *

"Looks like we manage to lose that kid," the kidnapper said as he returned to a comfortable position.

He had to praise the kid for how resilient he was. Even though he witnessed the kidnapper shot someone and cause a riot to escape, he managed to follow him until the exit. But too bad for him, no matter how fast he was he will never catch up to a car. Afterall, he's just a human.

Oh, how big of a mistake was that assumption.

The car stopped abruptly, causing the kidnapper to hit his head on the driver seat's head cushion.

"Oi, why did you stop?" He questioned with annoyance in his voice.

"Someone's blocking the car. Just look," the kidnapper raised his eyebrow and could not believe his eyes.

There he was, Rito, standing in the middle of the road blocking the car. He held a pair of scimitars, on his left was a black one while on the right was a white one. His appearance changed completely as he wore a black body armor, which consisted of a black tight and sleeveless shirt with silver accents and a metal plate on his collar, and black pants that had two black straps on his thighs, and another two strapped around his shins separate from each other. He wore black metal plated shoes, which appear to be attached to his trousers. He also had a red coat with gold accents on the wrist and it was sleeveless on his right arm. His eyes became heterochromatic, brown on the right and silver on the left.

"Let go of my sister," Rito demanded in an emotionless voice.

Nothing happened for a moment until the car revved up, attempting to ram Rito.

"I see. So that's your answer."

Rito jumped and landed on the car's roof, stabbing the scimitars on it. He pulled the pair of blades, grinding across the roof causing some screeching noise and sparks. The kidnapper looked up and panicked by the fact not only he managed to jump on top of the vehicle, but he was able to tear its roof like a citrus fruit's skin.

When the roof was completely taken off, the driver pulled the handbrake, causing the car to stopped abruptly again. The sudden stop made Rito unable to prepare for a safe landing, thus rolling on the road. He got himself up and quickly rolled away as the car moved passed him. He began to chase after the vehicle once again, this time managed to catch it up. He tossed his blades towards the back wheel, causing it to unable control itself and crash into a lamppost.

The kidnapper and driver had enough and got off the car, only to feel something pierce through their abdomen. Rito, who now held a giant bow and lowered it, simply walked passed them. Both of them fell on the ground, their conscious fades away as their life slowly diminishes. The archer dismissed his bow and 'arrows' into blue motes. The moment he saw the sleeping form of his little sister, tears of joy appeared and he picked her up.

"Onii-chan?" Mikan, barely conscious, wondered his face of relieved.

"It's okay Mikan, just go back to sleep."

Mikan went back to sleep while Rito began his walk back to home. He looked up into the sky and held Mikan even closer. A determined look appeared on his face and took a large breath.

"No matter what comes in our way, I will definitely protect you, Mikan. I swear this to the stars and the Root."

* * *

 _Under the night sky, I swear upon the stars and the Root_

 _Under the night sky, I am not the only Hero being made_

 _Under the night sky far from home, an Extraterrestrial wished to find her prince_

 _Fate made us meet each other to make memories_

 _Fate will be our doom and our promise_

 _Fate/Extraterrestrial_


	3. Re: His Daily Life

Disclaimer*

I do not own To-Love-Ru and Fate/Stay Night. They belong to their respective owners.

With that, let's begin the story.

* * *

 **[Summer, 2016]**

"This should do," Rito said as he closed the cover of the air conditioner and carefully got down from the stairs. "It's not a permanent solution so you should either call a legit repairman or buy a new one." Rito elaborated to the black haired girl.

"I see," she nodded then sighed. "I will talk to the principal about the current situation then." She showed an open grimace as she remembers the principle's behavior. Afterall, for as "wise" as the man was, it doesn't excuse the man's behavior at all. "I don't look forward to this."

"Me either," Rito cringed. He doesn't like the principle at all. Whoever handed the position of principle to that man, Rito would want a serious talk to him. And probably take him down if he can travel back in time just to save all the girls from his sexual harassment.

"Thank you for your help again, Yuuki Rito." She said in a stoic voice.

"Well, it's my only way to apologize for all those... 'incidents' I gave you in the past." He chose his words carefully, yet it still offends the girl as she narrowed her eyes.

"Don't think you're forgiven just because you helped the student council. No matter how hard you try, I will still monitor your behavior."

' _At least I tried. Guess I'll still be under her eyes._ ' Rito thought.

"Now get back to class already, unless you want to have more offenses on your record."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm going back now Kotegawa-san." Rito placed back all the tools he used into a black toolbox and took it. He turned back to Kotegawa as he opened the door. She's still glared at him and wanted to say something, only to be beaten by a second.

"You know if you keep glaring at me like that..." he went to the other side of the door, ready to dash off. "I think I'll fall for those eyes." As soon as he finished that, he quickly dash away.

Her embarrassment could be heard even though he was far away from the science lab. It was clear she became so flustered that she lost all of her composure, thus yelling with incoherent words. Rito chuckled but immediately stopped as he realized he just made his relationship with the Student Council President even worse.

' _Dammit, what the hell was I thinking?_ '

He merely sighed and continued his way to the classroom. As soon as he turned the last corner to his classroom, he knocked into someone. He was going to apologize but the moment he saw the one who he knocked into, he held his breath and blushed.

It was a girl with blue hair and purple eyes, she has quite a cute complexion which most boys seem to like. She wears a red vertical hair clip on the left of her head and the female school uniform of Sainan High. She landed on her butt, thus causing Rito to accidentally saw her panties.

"I- I am sorry Sairenji-san," he quickly looked away held out his hand. If Rito did not look away, he would have seen her blushing.

"Ah it's okay, I'm not hurt or anything really," she took his hand and stood up.

An awkward silence fell as they stared at each other, feeling wanting to say something but too shy to do so. They desired each other, only to backed off by their self-predicting negative outcome. They continued until they heard the bell rang, signifying it was time for their class.

Rito and Haruna silently thanked the deities that happened, else they might unable to handle each other's presence and run away.

"L-let's go back to class, I don't to be grilled by Kotegawa-san again."

"Y-yeah, lets."

They walked side by side silently as they came from the same class. The air slowly became awkward once more and Rito's nervous mood doesn't help him either.

"Uhh, Yuuki-kun," Haruna broke the silence and made Rito yelped.

"What is it."

"Where were you during lunch? I was thinking you went to tend the flowers. But then you mentioned Kotegawa-san just now."

Rito took a few seconds to register her question and quickly replied. "Oh, she asked me to fix the air conditioner in the science lab."

"Again?"

"Yeah, turns out ever since a lizard got stuck inside the blades and temporarily jammed it, it kind of damaged the motor part. Not only that but the machine was quite old already so it needs to be either be replaced or fixed by a repairman."

Haruna sighed, relieved that there's nothing happened between Rito and Yui. If that ever happened, however, she would be devastated. Rito was somewhat confused by it but shrugged it off.

"I assume that Kotegawa-san will ask the Headmaster to buy a new one right?" Rito nodded and grimaced with Haruna. They said no more as they knew about the headmaster's behavior. When they arrived, Rito opened the door and let Haruna in first, who thanked him.

' _Maybe today is not the day..._ ' Rito thought as he listened to the class.

* * *

Far away from Earth, a lone spaceship sped through the vast space faster than the speed of light. There was no definite goal as to where the ship was going, even by the pilot. All they care right now was escaping their chaser.

Unfortunately for them, at the tail of their ship were as two pods that were going as fast if not faster than the spaceship. In each pod was a man who had one goal in mind, capture the ship. They slowly catching up with their target causing the pilot to panic.

"No, not like this! I won't let them catch me like this!" The pilot quickly punched some buttons on the control panel and pushed a red thrust lever. The ship slowed down, causing the pods to catch up to it. But suddenly it glows and shot off into the nothingness, losing their chaser once more.

Both men looked disbelieved as their target disappeared once more, most likely due to the pilot activating its hyperdrive. One of the men pushed a red button on his control panel, reconnecting the communication to their superior.

"She's gone, sir."

"Where?" a gravelly voice spoke.

"We're not sure sir. She went hyperdrive when we're very close to her."

"Dammit, so all is lost!?"

"No sir," the second man said in an attempt to calm the voice down. "If my memories serve me right, there should be a tracker equipped inside the ship, provided the princess removed it but I highly doubt so as she leaves in a hurry. We can track her down if you give us the coordinate sir."

The voice stayed silent for a moment before speaking again. "Very well, I'll send both of you the coordinates to pursue her. Make sure this time counts."

* * *

"I'm home," Rito said as soon as he walked into his home. He saw Mikan watching 'Magical Girl Kyoko-chan' while eating a potato chip.

"Oh, welcome back Rito," she said while turning to Rito. "Oto-san said he will be home late again today."

"Okay. Mind if you prepare the bath for me, Mikan? I'll be down here later."

Rito went back to his room on the second floor and plopped down on his bed. He removed his green colored tie and closed his eyes to rest for a moment.

* * *

 _It was never his fault_

 _"A murder has occurred in the neighborhood of Sainan Residential Area during the Summer Festival..."_

 _They tried to steal her away_

 _"The victims were shot in the head by a projectile. But we, the police force, were unable to identify what it was as there were no bullets whatsoever."_

 _It was natural to fight to take back what belongs to him_

 _"WHO, WHO KILLED MY SON?! I SWEAR TO AMATERASU YOU SHALL BE CURSED TO STAY IN YOMI IN YOUR AFTERLIFE!"_

 _I'm sorry..._

 _"Kill one to save many, that's how I always live by, boy. There's nothing great about being a hero. You either shed blood to save some or let everyone die."_

 _No, I will not become just like you. No matter what._

* * *

"Rito, the bath's ready." Mikan called her brother while knocking his room's door.

There was silence for a moment before she could hear him taking his clothes. He opened the door and smiled at Mikan as soon as he saw her in front of his door.

"Thanks, Mikan." He said and pet her on the head. Normally she would swat his hand away and tell him not to do it again. This would often make him laugh at her embarrassed expression and went off to do his business. This time, however, she couldn't help but felt his brother was disturbed by something. Especially since his eyes were unfocused. What it was she never knew but she knew that it somehow involves her.

"Don't you have dinner to cook? You don't want to have me hog the kitchen for myself don't you." Rito gave her a smug look which causes her to fume slightly. "I swear, one day, ONE DAY, I will beat you in cooking Rito."

Rito only chuckled and went downstairs, where the bath was.

 _'Well, whatever it was, I hope Onii-chan will tell me someday or at least solve it before it gets worst."_


End file.
